Tétine
by Asrial
Summary: Pour me faire pardonner de 'Eteinte'. Après la mort de Camus et Milo, penchons nous, une fois de plus, sur leur rencontre. 3 ans, en couches et une tétine.


Tétine

Le petit garçon, à peine plus qu'un bébé, se mit sur ses pieds malgré sa couche qui le gênait.

Il n'en avait plus vraiment besoin a part une fois de temps en temps, la nuit quand il était vraiment épuisé, mais sa tutrice préférait la lui laisser quand elle n'était pas là ce qui était le cas aujourd'hui.

Le bébé mâchouilla vigoureusement sa tétine de ses jolies quenottes toutes neuves.

Quelles bêtises allait-il fait aujourd'hui ?

Sa petite chambre du Harem était minuscule mais bien suffisante pour un enfant de pas encore trois ans.

Né dans la soie, allaité par les opulentes poitrines des catins, endormit dans le satin et baigné dans les mêmes thermes que les plus belles femmes et hommes de Grèce, le petit enfant ne se rendait pas vraiment compte qu'il n'avait pas de maman.

Morte en lui donnant la vie, elle l'avait laissé à la charge de ses sœurs de Harem.

Le petit n'avait manqué ni d'amour, ni de compagnie.

Il n'était pas le seul à être né là mais était le seul garçon.

Et de son avis éclairé de bébé de pas encore trois ans, il le regrettait.

Les filles, c'était nul !

Elles n'avaient déjà plus besoin de couche alors que lui s'en traînaient encore, elles pouvaient aller jouer dans la jardin alors qu'il en était interdit et n'avait même pas le droit d'aller aider au chenil pour l'entretient des mâtins.

Bon…D'accord…Le jardin, il était tombé trois fois dans le bassin en moins d'une semaine. Mais ce n'était pas sa faute aussi ! Il voulait juste voir les poissons ! Ce n'était pas sa faute si sa tête l'avait entraînée !

Et puis les mâtins, il avait promis de ne plus leur tirer les oreilles ou la queue.

Alors quand même !

"- Milo ? Milo !"

Le bambin releva immédiatement la tête.

"- S'ion !"

"- MILO !" Protesta un jeune homme d'environ trente ou trente cinq ans.

Le petit se désintéressa tout de suite du nouveau venu pour venir trotter dans le robes du pope.

Il lui tendit ses petits bras pour qu'il le prenne à cou.

"- S'ion, calin zi te blé !"

Avec sa tétine toujours collée dans le bec, il avait parfois un peu de mal à prononcer. "Grand pope" lui était encore difficile, Shion aussi, alors c'était S'ion, en deux mots presque.

Heureusement, le vieil atlante n'en voulait pas au petit monstre.

"- Oui, oui, viens là !"

Le pope se pencha pour attraper l'enfant sous les aisselles et le monter dans ses bras.

Immédiatement, le petit colla sa joue à la sienne.

Shion était un très vieux monsieur, mais il ne sentait pas la vieillesse comme les retraités du Harem qui s'occupaient de lui l'après midi.

Il sentait la force, le talc, le lait pour bébé, l'acier et la poussière de livres.

Milo adorait cette odeur.

Surtout le mélange de lait pour bébé et de poussière de livres.

"- Tu zoues avec Milo ?"

Le pope chatouilla le cou de l'enfant qui se mit à glousser.

"- Non Milo. Je suis venu te présenter ton maître."

Milo croqua sa tétine.

"- Mon maidre ? Mais Milo il est bas un sien ! Il a bas de maidre !"

Le Scorpion en exercice gloussa.

"- Je comprends mieux Grand Pope."

"- Je suis sur que vous vous entendrez bien, Luther."

Le jeune allemand puis le bébé des bras du pope.

"- Bonjour Milo. Je suis Luther, le Chevalier d'or du Scorpion. Et tu seras mon successeur. Qu'est ce que tu en penses ?"

Le petit fronça les sourcils.

"- Luder ? C'est quoi un zcorbion ?"

Il se pencha en arrière, les bras accrochés autour du cou du chevalier d'or, jusqu'à voir Shion à l'envers.

"- Un scorpion, c'est une petite bête qui pique. Et c'est aussi un puissant guerrier. Tu veux être un chevalier d'or, Milo ?"

Même a son âge, le petit garçon révérait les chevaliers, comme tous le Sanctuaire.

"- VOUI !" Hurla le petit en sautant dans les bras de son maître tout neuf.

"- Bon… C'est déjà ça…"

Le petit se laissa emmener vers la maison du Scorpion sans réaliser que son enfance venait de finir.

##################

Le petit garçon de trois ans à peine ne bougeait pas.

Les yeux secs malgré sa terreur, il dardait sur l'homme qui l'avait enlevé à l'orphelinat un regard glacial ou ne brillait aucune douceur.

Le chevalier d'argent de la flèche se tortilla, un peu mal à l'aise.

Lorsqu'on l'avait envoyé chercher celui qui était apparut dans les rêves du chevalier de la Vierge comme le futur verseau, il s'était attendu a trouver un enfant normal, a le voir pleurer, hurler, se débattre… Mais le petit français n'avait rien dit.

Il s'était débattu bien sur, mais en silence.

Il l'avait mordu, lui avait griffé le visage, balancé un coup de pied dans l'entrejambe avant de chercher a lui arracher les yeux.

Et ce môme n'avait que trois ans !

Bon, il se battait comme une fille, mais il se battait ! Et surtout, sans un son, sans un cri, sans même une plainte.

Finalement, l'argent l'avait assommé, l'avait jeté sur son épaule, puis était revenu au Sanctuaire.

A présent dans le bureau du pope, l'homme et l'enfant attendaient.

Depuis qu'ils étaient entrés, le petit garçon fixait son ravisseur sans ciller.

Un peu mal à l'aise, la flèche avala encore sa salive.

Ce gosse avait vraiment l'âme d'un or, c'était certain.

Le pope entra soudain.

Immédiatement, le chevalier d'argent bondit sur ses pieds.

"- Grand pope."

"- Devlin, bonjour. Je vois que tu as trouvé l'enfant."

"- Oui grand pope."

"- ….Qu'est-il arrivé a ton visage ?"

L'argent grimaça.

"- Il ne voulait pas venir."

Le pope gloussa doucement.

"- Tu iras te faire soigner au Harem. Nous ne voudrions pas que ça s'infecte."

L'argent eut un sourire soulagé.

Le pope ne lui en voulait pas.

"- Bien grand pope."

"- Comment s'appelle notre nouvel apprenti ?"

"- Aucune idée grand pope. Je ne l'ai pas encore entendu parler une seule fois."

Shion s'accroupit devant le petit.

"- Bonjour mon enfant. Je m'appelle Shion et je suis le Grand Pope du Sanctuaire d'Athéna. Je sais que tu as peur et que tu ne comprends pas ce qui se passe. Tu as été emmené ici parce que tu vas devenir le chevalier d'or du Verseau."

Le petit fronça les sourcils.

Il ne comprenait pas ce que le grand monsieur bizarre lui disait.

Shion resta silencieux une minute avant de se frapper le front et de répéter en français.

Le regard de l'enfant s'éclaira un peu, preuve qu'il avait comprit, mais il ne dit rien.

"- Comment t'appelles-tu mon petit ?"

"- …"

"- S'il te plait ?"

"- …"

Shion soupira.

"- Très bien, très bien…"

Il prit la main du petit qui se laissa faire. Il n'était pas idiot, il avait bien comprit qu'il ne pouvait rien faire.

##############

Milo remontait les marches vers le temple du pope.

Il aimait bien aller voir le vieillard.

Bon, comme il était encore petit, il montait à quatre pattes mais…

"- Milo ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?"

Le bambin releva le nez sur le pope.

"- S'ion !" Hurla l'enfant avec joie en tendant les bras vers lui.

Le petit avorta son geste en voyant que les bras du pope étaient déjà occupés.

"- Hooo ? Z'est qui le copain ?"

Le mini verseau avait tendu la tête en entendant la voix haut perchée du jeune scorpion.

Il y avait d'autres enfants ?

Il se débattit un peu pour que le pope le lâche.

Shion le posa sur le sol.

Milo sauta immédiatement sur l'enfant

"- Bonzour ! Ze suis Milo ! Et toi du est gui ?"

Le petit français pencha la tête sur le côté.

"- Cet enfant s'appelle Milo. Il te demande ton nom." Traduisit Shion, curieux de voir si Milo parviendrait à apprivoiser son nouveau camarade.

Le petit français ne répondit pas.

Un peu vexé, Milo fit la moue.

"- Pourguoi il parle pas, S'ion ?"

"- Il vient d'arriver, Milo. Il est très timide."

Milo retira sa tétine de son bec pour la donner a son nouveau meilleur ami.

"- Tient ! Pour te consoler !"

Le petit français la prit

"- Merci."

"- Ha ! Tu vois Sion ! Il parle mon copain !...Il a dit quoi ?"

"- Il a dit merci, Milo."

Content, le petit verseau prit la main de son nouveau copain.

"- Allez vient ! On va jouer !"

Et sans attendre, il entraîna le petit verseau avec lui, aussi vite que leurs petites jambes et leurs couches le leur permettaient

"- Grand pope, vous avez mon élève ?"

Un peu dépité, le Verseau tout juste arrivé ne voyait pas queue d'un môme près du chef de leur ordre.

Shion lui montra les deux bambins qui descendaient les escaliers sur les fesses, le petit français, la tétine de son nouveau copain dans le bec, Milo avec un énorme sourire aux lèvres et surtout, main dans la main.

"- Je crois qu'il va falloir que tu attendes un peu pour le rencontrer."

Le Verseau renifla.

"- Je vois…. Bon…Et bien puisque le petit est occupé, je vais aller passer le temps avec mon Scorpion…"

Shion gloussa doucement.

"- Fais donc…Ha ! Et il lui faudra un nom au fait…"

Le Verseau réfléchit un instant.

"- Camus."

"- Parfait." Shion avança d'un pas.

"- MILO ! TON COPAIN S'APPELLE CAMUS!"

Le bambin se retourna pour faire un geste au pope.

"- MERCI S'ION !"

Il sauta au cou de son meilleur ami tout neuf.

"- Tu t'appelles Camus !"

Le jeune français parus comprendre.

"- Camus ? Camus…"

Ce n'était pas plus laid que son vrai nom, bien au contraire.

Il avait toujours détesté Berthold comme prénom.


End file.
